


Back into hell

by daomo7



Category: American Psycho - All Media Types, Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, 提及受虐, 第二人称视角, 虐杀动物
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 05:51:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daomo7/pseuds/daomo7





	Back into hell

标题：Back into hell  
原作：美国精神病人+TDK  
作者：道莫小七  
配对：无  
等级：R  
警告：混同，一方未成年（无配对，非恋童），第二人称视角，虐杀动物，提及受虐  
摘要：你逃出了一个名为“家”的地狱；你又回来了  
注释：非恋童，无配对，just a 精神病人养成另一个小精神病人的脑洞

 

 

“你叫什么名字？”

这是你逃出那个之前被称为“家”的地狱的第十五天。

街头流浪儿的日子没有想象的那么难过，你开始后悔为何没有早日做出这个决定。

当然，没有想象的那么难过不代表很好过。在躲避警察，疯狗，醉汉，以及其他危险人物的间隙中，你还要想办法找到食物活下去，以及尽可能地逃避人群，哪怕他们与你同属于流浪者。

你对同龄人以及长辈缺乏信任，你只会稍稍在明显的弱势者面前放下戒心。

比如昨天你用几根手指轻松地掐断了一只小猫的脖子。目测不超过三个月大——不过也难说，毕竟它太羸弱——，被泥点沾染得看不出本来毛色，叫声又尖又软，细瘦的脖子内的小骨头不怎么花费力气就被掰断了，清脆的“咔吧”声就像是幻觉。

那烦人的叫声总算停了。你伸出脚尽可能将那具小小的尸体踢远，努力将自己缩进身后的破纸板与其他杂物所堆成的避身处内，闭上眼睛。

你头疼，很饿，很累，而你只想睡觉。期间你断续醒来几次，漂亮却无神的绿眼睛只是微微睁开扫视一圈后确认暂无危险又合上。不安稳的噩梦惊扰与冰冷的细雨使你知晓你并没有睡太久，不超过……一天？

然后你感觉那细密的雨丝飘在脸上的烦腻触感停止了。

“你叫什么名字？”

那个模糊的声音又响了一次，这次逐渐清晰得让人辨认出对方在问什么。

你的眼睛微微睁开，花了一会儿工夫才对准焦距，看清了眼前的棕与黑的色块是某个男人蹲在你面前，并且一手为你撑着伞，同时伞边滑落的水珠溅在男人半个身子上。

你的喉咙又干又疼，嘴唇与舌头像被黏住了一样，而且你的眼睛也很酸，只想闭上眼睛不去理会这个莫名其妙的男人，再次昏睡过去。

一团干燥柔软的东西突然在你脸上来回摩擦，似乎还带着微微的……古怪气味，像是什么花香，又像是你母亲精神正常时拥抱着你的躯体的香气。

“唔……你闻起来真臭。你多久没洗澡了，孩子？”

你睁大眼睛，看到那个男人以一种极近的距离凑近你，另一只手正拿着手帕为你擦去脸上的油污。

完全出于本能，你抓起藏在掌心的碎玻璃片——你睡觉总是喜欢坐着靠在墙角，为的是将什么东西压在手掌下藏起来——想也没想冲眼前的男人扎去。

你瘦小的手背被狠狠拍了一巴掌，玻璃片被一把打掉。男人皱起眉，不赞同地摇摇头并啧了一声：“没有第二次。你不能伤害我，懂吗？”

本能的反应比思考后的结果更快，你就是不能改掉这一点。尤其是在这种精神恍惚的状态，在你发现时你已将冷笑脱口而出：“为什么，daddy？”

“Daddy？”男人一脸若有所思，“或许我会喜欢这个称呼。你想要个爸爸吗？”

“为什么我需要？”每发出一声单词，你的喉咙就像被刀子划过一般。

“因为你很饿，又冷。”男人又凑近了些（这次他保持在了一个安全距离），深深地吸了一口气，“而且很臭。你需要洗个澡，你需要一个家，——更重要的是，你需要有人爱。”男人干燥温暖的大掌插入你油腻的发间梳理着，打结的发丝被拽起时揪得你头皮很疼，“Um……金色的？我一开始居然还没发现。”

男人抽出手，又拍了拍你冰凉的脸：“所以，孩子，你只需要做一件事：告诉我你的名字，我就带你回家，给你想要的所有。”

你想要的……

食物，温暖，洁净，或者你不敢再奢求的……爱？

“Jack。”你小声开口。

“Joker？”因你沙哑的嗓音而听岔的男人扬起眉，“好吧，是个……好名字。”他伸出手握住你的，站起身并将你拉起来，“我是贝特曼（Bateman）。以后你要叫我Daddy。”

“我想叫你Batsy。”你说。

低头看着你的男人又挑高了一次眉：“不行。”

你没再说什么，只是努力迈动着因病饿而接近无力的双腿，试图跟上男人过大的步伐。

十五天前你逃出了一个地狱。

而今天起你落入了另外一个。

——————————END——————————


End file.
